Foil pans are typically displayed in stores and sold to consumers as part of a packaged assembly. Such foil pans may be round, square, or oval and are made out of aluminum foil typically having a thickness of from about 30 to 45 gauge. The packaged assembly generally includes a plurality of foil pans, nested together, and packaging to hold the foil pans together. Labels are also often provided, placed either on the packaging or on the foil pans themselves. The packaged assembly may be displayed in the store resting on a shelf in a horizontal orientation. However, the packaging may also include means for hanging the packaged assembly so that it may be displayed in a vertical orientation, such as hanging from a display rack.
One problem with packaging pans with lids is that once the covers for the pans are rested on top of the pan, there is no way to properly nest the remaining pans. In these circumstances pans would have to be stacked. Stacking pans takes up a great deal of shelf space and is never the preferred method of displaying the products. As such, there is a need to provide for the ability to nest pans with lids while at the same time providing for an easier method of stacking pans to save shelf space.